


Good Boy

by Everyday_Im_Preaching



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Collar, Established Relationship, First Time Trying Pet Play, M/M, Master/Pet, Pet Play, Pet Play Friendly Interaction, Pet!Jack Spicer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 05:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15235908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Preaching/pseuds/Everyday_Im_Preaching
Summary: Chase is, and always will be one for domination. Even if they start off with some simple and doting, being in power gets him off. Jack, on the other hand, finds it a tad boring for his taste. But there's always time to work out the kinks later.People have done weirder things for love, right?





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I promised a pet play fic awhile back, but never delivered. So I wrote one right now! This one, right here! It's nothing terrible impressive, but I'd still appreciate it if you took the time to read, and even comment if you're feeling up to it!

 

“If you feel uncomfortable at any time, feel free to tell me,” Chase murmured, mouth close to Jack’s ear. Jack nodded, trying to relax; Chase was carefully braiding his hair, twisting thick strands of violently red hair together with a practiced touch.

“Yeah,” Jack mumbled. He turned toward Chase, but only slightly. “And uh, you. If you feel uncomfortable, we can go. I know this is kind of new for you too.”

Chase tugged his head back, forcing him to look forward. He then kissed at Jack’s jaw. “I think you’ve forgotten that I suggested this,” he suggested lightly, tying off Jack’s braid. “Turn to face me.”

Jack did as he was told, cheeks burning hotly as Chase looked him over; he was dressed nicely, his suit dark and accentuated with a red pocket square. His undershirt matched the colour perfectly, and he found himself rather dashing when he looked in the mirror.

Calloused fingers cupped his jaw, tilting it upward. Chase kissed him them, soft and slow—hungry for every bit of his attention that he could get. Jack let out an encouraging moan, soft and wanting in the back of his throat.

“Remember,” Chase told him, slightly breathless as he pulled away. “When we are in public today, you are required to call me master. Do you understand?” He pressed a chaste kiss to Jack’s mouth. “And remember, I will not punish you for being disobedient, not in the way that is typical for this play. But I would appreciate your full cooperation. For as long as you can.”

Jack nodded, rolling his lips between his teeth. “Not a punishment, right,” he murmured, smiling when Chase pressed a kiss between his brows. “And I’m sure you’ll tell me if I’m a good boy, right?”

“Of course,” Chase agreed, pressing a thumb against Jack’s cheek gently. “And while we will be in public, it will be a place that accepts this sort of behaviour. So, no one will think oddly of it.” He straightened, and then hooked a finger in the metal ring on Jack’s collar and gave it a tug. “Come now, puppy.”

The place they had decided on was a small café; they had experience with couples into puppy and pet play, and that was why they’d decided on it. Jack was nervous as they went in, fingers twisting in each other and eyes darting up to look at Chase’s face. Chase hushed him gently, calming his fingers with a single hand.

“Down, boy,” Chase ordered, not bothering to keep his voice low. “You will kneel beside me as I eat.” He pointed to the space beside his chair—his tone was stern, but not in an alarming way.

“Yes, master,” Jack muttered, going to kneel.

“What was that?” Chase asked, tapping at the bottom of his chin and forcing him to turn it upwards.

Jack swallowed. “Yes, master,” he said, louder this time. Pretending to be unafraid. Chase let him drop his head; Jack waited until Chase took his seat this time before kneeling where he’d been told to. He folded his hands over his legs and swallowed, hard.

“What a cute pet you have,” the waitress complimented as she came over. “Oh, look at what pretty eyes he has.”

“His name is Jack,” Chase told her, laying a hand on top of Jack’s head and tilting it back down. Jack followed the silent instruction, despite how nervous he was. Chase pulled his hand away. “He’s still in training.”

The waitress made a soft noise of affirmation. “Of course. I’m sure he’s going to be a very good boy for you.” She shifted her weight from one foot to the other. Jack heard the sound of a menu—a  _ single  _ menu being set on the table. “Can I start you off with anything to drink?”

“Water,” Chase replied, picking up the menu. “And some water for Jack,” he added, reaching down to fiddle with his braid.

“Cup or dish?”

Chase thought for a moment. “Cup.” Again, the hand was back on Jack’s head, stroking it gently.

The waitress said something about coming back soon, and Chase’s chair groaned as he adjusted himself. Jack curled his fingers against the cloth of his slacks, wondering what was going to happen next. Was he supposed to just  _ kneel  _ the entire time?  _ Silently?  _ Jack didn’t do well with silence.

“Master?” Jack asked. Chase made some sort of noncommittal noise, still looking over the menu in his hands. “How’s the menu?”

“Rudimentary,” Chase replied. “Are you hungry?” He flipped the menu over, frowning at the back of it. He then looked at Jack, giving him a soft smile. Jack’s heart leapt in his chest at the soft expression on his face. “I’ll order something for you, if you are. They’ve a whole separate menu.”

Jack cocked his head to the side. “For me?” he asked, and then cleared his throat. “Master.” He shifted, trying to get comfortable. “And I… I am hungry, master.”

“When I leave, I’ll order something to go for you then,” Chase said, picking up a menu that Jack hadn’t seen. “After all, you’ve been a  _ very  _ good boy.” His voice hadn’t lowered a bit, and Jack tried to ignore the other ‘owners’ looking over at the two of them, trying to get a look at Jack. Several of the other pets seemed interested as well, even tilting their faces up to look at their owners. For what, Jack couldn’t guess.

Chase laid his hand on the back of Jack’s neck and gave it a gentle squeeze. “You are a  _ very  _ good boy, Jack,” he repeated, getting Jack’s cheeks to heat. He was a good boy, wasn’t he?

“Thank you,” Jack muttered, letting his head fall. His stomach fell too when he realised he had to  _ wait  _ for lunch. “Master,” he proceeded to tack on, trying desperately not to forget, even as his stomach rumbled.

Jack went quiet, simply taking in his surroundings. Chase continued to stroke his hair, his cheeks, his  _ neck.  _ Any bit he could touch—he even ghosted them over Jack’s mouth once, and then chuckled when Jack kissed at them.

The room they were in was brightly lit, with floor length windows stretching across the back wall; they opened the room up to sunlight and offered a beautiful view of the lake behind the building. Ducks and geese populated the water in equal amount. A light brown and cream carpet stretched across the floor with plenty of padding beneath for Jack’s knees, keeping him relatively comfortable as he knelt on it.

Letting his eyes wander, he noticed that whilst several other pets were dressed nicely, others were dressed in comfortable, neutral clothing. He didn’t let his eyes get too much higher than the lip of the table, not wanting to be caught staring. The other people almost made him feel… _ normal  _ about this entire experience. It comforted him.

“Jack,” Chase called, getting Jack to look at him. The waitress had arrived with his water; it was on a nice, dog-themed platter. She cooed at him as she set it on the floor, her smile reaching her eyes. “I would like your opinion. Fish or beef?”

Chase wasn’t even  _ looking  _ at him. Just idly stroking his braid.

“Fish, master,” Jack answered, knowing Chase wasn’t a fan of beef. The corner of Chase’s mouth tilted up at the answer. He rattled something off at the waitress, who took his order with a smile and an almost too-cheerful disposition.

Jack waited until she was gone to look at Chase. Chase tugged lightly at his braid, bringing him to rest his head against his knee. Jack let him, pressing his cheek against Chase’s thigh and letting out a whine.

“Take a drink of water, Jack,” Chase told him, still not looking down. “It won’t be good if you’re dehydrated, will it?” A low huff left Jack, and Chase turned to look at him, unamused. “You want to be a good boy for me, don’t you?” he asked, voice deadly soft. He bent down and pressed his lips to the top of Jack’s head. “I said I’d order something for you when we left, since you’re hungry. Don’t push me, puppy.”

Jack froze at the soft command, unable to move until Chase pulled himself away. Jack swallowed, and then reached forward for his cup of water. He took careful sips, thighs shaking as the hand that had been stroking him completely left. He was being stared at again, being  _ watched.  _ Jack heard a few owners reprimand their pets for being rude, and he swore he heard a light smack. But his eyes were focused ahead, staring at the front of the restaurant.

It was  _ hell,  _ being quiet. Chase hadn’t said anything about not speaking, but it felt almost like he  _ had  _ to be. Speaking made him feel misbehaved—you didn’t want a barking dog in a café, that would be disruptive. And Jack didn’t want to be disruptive. So, instead, he leaned his head against Chase’s thigh again, letting out a sigh.

Chase’s food came later than Jack would have liked, piping hot. He perked up at the smell, and then sagged when he realised he still had to  _ wait.  _ Chase nudged his head off his thigh, forcing Jack to sit straight once again—Jack let out a low whine but did as he was told, pouting.

“As cute as your whining might be,” Chase began, picking up his silverware. “You have to be quiet now, little puppy. We don’t want to disturb the others.”

Jack straightened, and then nodded. “Yes master, I’m sorry.”

“Easily forgiven,” Chase told him. “As long as you promise to sit quietly.”

“I promise to sit quietly, master,” Jack assured. He would be quiet, and sit still, but as soon as he was out of here he’d be shooting off at the mouth. He didn’t know how long it’d take Chase to eat, but he hoped it wasn’t  _ long.  _ There was only so much to look at in this café.

Looking around him, he noticed some of the pets had been allowed to sit and join their masters at the table—his heart sank. Was he not behaving well enough? His brow furrowed as he watched them, somewhat relieved that he wasn’t the only one not eating.

_ What am I thinking _ ? Jack started, his own voice a surprise.  _ Of course I’m good enough. Chase is just getting off on this. Yeah, that’s what this is about. This is all part of the… roleplay or whatever. No need to take it seriously. _

“What’s caught your attention, hm?” Chase asked, getting Jack to jump. Knuckles pressed against his cheek and stroked it. “Something interesting?” He pulled his hand away to tap it against his thigh. Jack thought about it for a second, wondering if he wanted to lay his head down. “Come here,” Chase demanded, tapping his thigh again.

Jack shifted over, feeling oddly stubborn the entire way. He laid his chin on Chase’s thigh, looking up at him with rebellion in his eyes. He pointed a finger at Jack and motioned for Jack to twist around so he was looking straight at Chase.

“I’m almost done,” he told Jack, leaning down a bit and speaking under his breath. “You’re doing a wonderful job, such a good boy.” He tapped at the base of Jack’s jaw. “I’ll have to give you a treat tonight, hm?”

“Please, master,” Jack whispered back, eyes going wide at how easy it was. Chase patted his cheek, and then returned to eating. Jack was now staring at Chase’s stomach, all distraction taken from him. No doubt it was Chase’s intent. He tried not to pout, listening intently to the clack of silverware around him.

It was another twenty minutes before Chase got the bill, but it felt like an eternity. Chase wasn’t talking to him and the only contact they had was chin to knee, and the occasional pet. Jack tried his best to not focus on how slow time was going, or how sore his legs were going to be. He even started to think that he didn’t want his  _ treat.  _ He wanted to go home and just… lay down.

“Thank you very much,” the waitress told Chase as she returned his credit card and receipt. She put her hands on her knees and clicked her tongue at Jack. Jack straightened and looked over his shoulder. “He’s very well-behaved, to still be in training.”

“He’s eager to please,” Chase explained, tucking his card away. “Bring a bag with the boxes won’t you? Easier to carry.” After she left, Chase looked at Jack. “Do you have to go the bathroom?”

Jack shook his head. “No, master.”

“Good. When our waitress returns, you will stand—I will help if you need. I will grab the bags, and we shall return home, so you can eat in peace.” Chase was shifting in his chair, and Jack nodded. Something his gut was telling him that it wasn’t  _ fair  _ that he had to wait to go home to eat. He was starving.

“What’d you get me?” Jack asked as soon as they were out of the restaurant, shaking the pins and needles from his legs. Chase had offered his arm without Jack asking when he went to stand, just in case he was too stiff to move.

Chase tilted his head to the side, expectant.

“ _ Master, _ ” Jack mumbled. “What did you get for me?”

“Something filling. You must be starving by now,” Chase replied, not answering the question at all. “I should’ve had you eat before we left. But you behaved well.”

The car was unlocked before Jack could ask again, and he piled inside instead, crossing his arms over his chest, only uncrossing them to take the food and put it on his lap. They didn’t live too far away, but again, there was something demeaning about being unable to eat in a place where, well,  _ people  _ ate.

A hand placed itself on his shoulder, getting him to turn his head, but not jump. Chase slid his hand up to cup Jack’s jaw. “You were a very good boy,” he rumbled playfully, before leaning forward—Jack leaned away from him and the kiss he tried to give. “Jack?”

“If I was a good boy, why didn’t I get to eat at the table like the others?” Jack asked, trying not to make the question sound as serious as his mind was convinced it was.

Chase looked startled, but only briefly before it settled back into indifference. “How are your legs?” he asked, letting his hand to fall and rest on his thigh instead. “Sore? I’ll take care of them if so.”

“A bit. Nothing serious,” Jack replied, turning his head to stare out the window. “Did you have fun?”

“I did,” Chase answered, easy and honest. “As I said, you behaved well. I have a treat in mind for you when we return home.” He started the car, fiddling with the radio before settling it on some gross talk show. Jack reached across the hand on his thigh to shift it to a rock station instead, letting the steady beat of the drums entre the cabin of the car. “Are… you uncomfortable with doing this again?”

Jack shrugged. “No? I guess not. I just. I didn’t like just hanging out on the floor the entire time I guess, when you’re eating.” He began to mess with the plastic of the door handle. “I was bored. There wasn’t much to do, just sitting on the floor. And the floor is soft, but I got stiff after sitting for so long.”

Chase drew his hand back to grab the wheel and back out of the parking lot, squinting against the sunlight. “If you’re willing to try again, we can work out something for you to do. I want you to enjoy this as well, and it sounds like you had little to no fun today. That would be an issue, if we decided to continue.”

“We just have a few kinks to work out of this kink,” Jack replied, smile stretching across his face when Chase grimaced. “Mostly the part where I have to sit still and quiet. That’s the main issue. I can’t do that—like, I managed it today, but an hour is about all I have in me.”

“You need to be intellectually stimulated,” Chase murmured, drumming his fingers on the wheel. “Letting you use your phone seems… wrong, however. Some sort of toy, perhaps? More conversation?” He let out a hum and took the next left. “We’ll work it out, together, if you’d like? This evening, after dinner.”

Jack nodded. “Yeah, hammer stuff out. Good news, though. The master stuff was super easy.”

“You had a few hiccups, but you did much better than I thought you would,” Chase admitted. “Thank you for agreeing to try this. And continue with it.”

“People do crazier things for love,” Jack sighed, disgustingly dramatic. “Cause you know, I love you. A lot. Otherwise I wouldn’t be doing this.”

“I love you too, Jack,” Chase replied. “I did not have you at the table because I was enjoying myself as we were,” he admitted after a moment. “But I’ll consider your preference, if we return.”

“For the record, my preference is always going to be table,” Jack told him, deciding to ignore the hand that slid from the wheel to cover his own. “Can I pop these open and see what you got me, or does it really have to be a surprise?”

“Fried chicken. The lunch meal so it came with two sides.” Chase was gruff as he answered, obviously unhappy at answering but willing to do so. Jack looked down at the set of plastic to-go boxes on his lap. “And pie, for desert. Chocolate. I hope that will suffice.”

Jack let out a soft, thoughtful grunt. “Might be a good start,” he teased, watching Chase turn into their driveway. “I’m a hangry bitch,” he whispered, getting Chase to snap his head in Jack’s direction. The door to the garage was opening when Chase covered the space between them, hesitating only briefly before Jack met him halfway with a chaste kiss.

When Jack went to pull away, a hand on the back of his head stopped him, holding him in place so Chase could deepen the kiss. Jack made a soft noise of surprise but opened his mouth when a curious tongue poked at his lips.

“Let’s get inside, so you can eat,” Chase murmured against Jack’s mouth, drawing his fingers through Jack’s hair. A low growl left him, accompanied by a soft tug on Jack’s hair.

“And I could certainly do with a snack as well.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, homies. 
> 
> Song for this fic:  
> Alien by Die Antwoord  
> [Waiting For You, Waiting For You.] by Snail's House
> 
> Want to stay updated? Want to chat or shoot me a prompt? Have an idea that you'd like me to consider for this pairing? Feel free to click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to do all these things and more!


End file.
